Talisa
Talisa dresses in a layered, red robe of silk which flows and moves like fire. Her hair is long, straight, and red. Her body is thin and lithe. Around her neck is a tight gold choker, with a large ruby in it. Biography Talisa was born to a minor family in the farmlands of Volantis. Though the name of the family has been lost, and their lands are now owned by others, what is known is that they were a poor family, but not as bad off as the minor peasants of Volantis. There was a married pair who gave birth to Talisa in about 267, as well as some others of the same age, siblings or cousins perhaps. The family came to an end when one night, a fire started in their house. The fire consumed the entire building, destroying it all and killing everyone inside - except for Talisa. The three year old Talisa was found unscathed in the burned rumble of the house by a travelling red priest. He saw the child's miraculous survival as a sign that she was saved by the Lord of Light himself for some purpose. He decided to take her with him to the Red Temple of Volantis. There, she was raised by the priests and priestesses as one of their own. Soon, nearly all memory of her previous family disappeared, and the faithful of R'hllor became her new family. She was instilled with the teachings and fanatic nature of the temple, and never once doubted that the Lord of Light existed, or that she was spared by him for some great purpose. After a few years of being in the temple, Talisa was deemed old enough for a role in it. She became one of the temples stewardesses, working to keep the temple clean and orderly. As she became more aware of the world around her, she heard stories of how Azor Ahai had come again, and in the very city of Volantis itself. The only thing Talisa ever wanted to do was to serve Azor Ahai. Thought it seemed an unlikely goal to accomplish, her hope of perhaps serving the man that would become the Prince Who Was Promised never faded. At the age of four-and-ten, while attending a nightfire, Talisa was staring into the flames and praying when she saw a fire vision. Since it normally takes years of practice to see a fire vision, the temple priests were stunned. They trusted her word that she saw it, and so worked to help her learn how to become a full priestess. They taught her how about the techniques for using fire to mesmerize, how to interpret fire visions, and all they knew about R'hllor and the Great Other. It seemed that nothing could sate her appetite for knowledge about R'hllor, and she became proficient in much that they taught her. She was a quick learner, and truly dedicated to the Lord of Light. So, despite being a young girl still, she was sent to Asshai to learn more from the red priests there. She traveled with the High Priest himself, who saw to it that that she would be welcomed there and given proper instruction. He left Talisa on her own once the Red Priests there took her in and promised to teach her of the contents of their ancient books recording the prophecy of Azor Ahai. For the next few years, she would be taught how to use alchemy to change fire and smoke into the shapes and forms she desired. The red priests revealed to her ancient knowledge of their religion. She became familiar with the great city and its occupants, and in doing so she gained an indescribable instinctual knowledge of how the whole world was influenced and shepherded by the Lord's will. Her magic was enhanced, and she grew to have an expertise in the handling of fire. Despite still having much she could learn from the red priests in Asshai, Talisa had a fire vision of a burning sword. Not one like the Fiery Hand would use, but one that seemed to be made of light itself. Talisa realized that she needed to return to Volantis, and guide Azor Ahai reborn in the ways of R'hllor. She did not return alone though. A young priestess in training named Melisandre, no older than six-and-ten, accompanied Talisa to Volantis, preferring to serve Azor Ahai than learn the mysterious magics of Asshai. Upon her return to Volantis, she was welcomed back by the temple, and treated as one of their more prominent priestesses. Her time in Asshai garnered her a lot of respect among her peers, and gave her much influence over the faithful in the city. For a few months she preached R'hllor's word, and performed seemingly magical displays of the Lord's power over the flames. Still, it wasn't quite enough for her. Talisa realized that she needed to follow her vision from Asshai, and so decided to approach Vaegon himself. She displayed to him her great knowledge of R'hllor, her dedication to serving him, and her ability to control fires and see messages in them. Vaegon Targaryen was convinced, and so took Talisa in as his red priestess. For the next ten years she loyally preached the message that he was the savior of men, and gave him advice on matters of faith. Now, she has become entrenched as a member of the Dragon Party, and seeks to help Vaegon accomplish his goals and see the success of his party. Timeline 267 - Born to a small landowning family. 270 - Given to the Red Temple of Volantis after being orphaned. 275 - Becomes a stewardess for the Red Temple. 281 - Has her first fire vision and is taught in the ways of being a priestess. 282 - Travels to Asshai to learn from their red priests and see the holy texts of R'hllor. 288 - Returns to Volantis. 288 - Became the religious adviser and priestess for Vaegon Targaryen. Family Tree Unknown Supporting Characters Melisandre, Follower and Assistant from Asshai - Wanderer Benerro, Sworn Sword - Warrior (Swords) Jahxa, Follower and Assistant from Sarnor - Translator (Sarnori) Category:Essosi Category:Volantene